Man From Atlantis: The Painting
by G-Of The Rivers
Summary: Mark discovers Elizabeth's secret talent and their true emotions for each other are later revealed. A fluffy, romantic one-shot story.


**Man From Atlantis: The Painting**

Doctor Elizabeth Merrill concentrated on her paint palette, blending hues of blue and green. A touch of black here, a spot of white or yellow and orange there. The ocean revealed a dazzling array of cool and warm shades across the color spectrum. The late afternoon sun glittered off her artwork and ocean breezes ingrained a salty scent onto the canvas.

Elizabeth had created an underwater scene with a close-up view of a beautiful seashell lazily descending into the depths. A ray of sunshine beamed over the seashell. She'd created the effect to showcase luminous colors wherever the light caressed it, like a magnificent pearl.

Mark Harris stood mesmerized a few feet behind her and watched closely as her brush delicately passed over the canvas. She painted the same way she conducted her lab tests – with fluid precision. He glanced down at the black image on the right thigh of his yellow shorts, then back at the painting. Elizabeth had created a glorious shell version of his symbol.

Mark's origins were shrouded in mystery, and he still had no recollection of his life before Elizabeth saved him on the shore three years earlier. Elizabeth held a theory that his symbol represented a family crest. Scientific evidence proved that a few ancient civilizations sank to the bottom of the ocean thousands of years back. But that didn't explain how Mark survived to the 20th Century. Her former colleague, Dr. Miller Simon, once suggested that Mark was an alien from a watery planet, and that his spaceship had crashed in the Pacific during a storm. Mark then struck his head, lost his memory, and was thrust into their world.

Miller's theory explained Mark's superhuman attributes, and his intelligence, but it seemed too far-fetched. NASA had gotten involved, but there was no evidence to support it. After two years of aquatic adventures that defied logic, Elizabeth preferred to believe that Mark was the last man from Atlantis.

 _Her_ Man from Atlantis.

She'd often chided herself for being selfish. But when she'd found him he was a fledgling to the world. She'd given him a proper name. Besides scientific testing, Elizabeth took the lead in teaching him nearly everything he would need to survive on land and she fought to convince the Navy, Coast Guard, and the Foundation for Oceanic Research that Mark was a man and _not_ a specimen. Elizabeth developed a fondness for her enigmatic ocean dweller, and every day that passed her attachment grew. She presently tried to deny that her feelings had turned to love.

Elizabeth felt Mark's gaze on her. She could never stare at his green eyes for long. While in the water, their hazel color transformed and the green hues glistened while his pupils dilated like a fish. The effect was almost hypnotic. Mark's physical prowess increased to the strength of nearly 10 men once exposed to water.

He cautiously approached the easel. Stray drops of ocean water spattered her. He'd just returned from a long swimming jaunt. Elizabeth bit her lip and lowered her paintbrush. His presence was always welcome but this time she'd been pulled from the creative frame of mind she delved into while painting.

Elizabeth turned quick, but he didn't flinch. He'd never been prone to jump scares. Mark approached everything in a calm and quizzical manner and he was no longer shy about keeping his distance from her.

"Elizabeth, that is a beautiful painting. I did not realize how talented you are."

Mark's sincere compliments often made her blush. She smiled. "Thank you, Mark. I could never choose between science and art. I realized out of college that I didn't have to. My mother was an artist, my father was the scientist."

"So you have adopted the best of both." He returned her smile. "How did your parents meet?"

Mark's curiosity about her personal life deepened over the last few months. Elizabeth wasn't very forthcoming to anyone, but she let her guard down with him and found herself freely telling some of her life stories.

"They'd both attended an oceanography conference. My mother was the illustrator on a first-aid book for deep sea divers put out by the Coast Guard. My dad claims it was love at first sight, but my mom said it took a few weeks of his persistent calling."

Mark smirked. "I am not sure if I believe in love at first sight. Unless the Merfolk or Selkies are involved. The legends say they have strong powers of enchantment."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. I'd also prefer a love that takes the slow path. I'd like a gradual relationship that develops from friendship."

Their gazes lingered and Elizabeth yearned to know Mark's thoughts behind his serene smile. In their many quiet moments, he'd often stared at her that way.

Mark scrutinized her painting and furrowed his brows. Elizabeth could always tell when he wasn't satisfied. "Is there something wrong with the painting, Mark?"

"The design is lovely, but I think an element is missing."

Mark was not an artist, or trained to study paintings. However, He'd spent countless hours touring seaside museums and delving into art history books. Nautical themed art was naturally his favorite. Elizabeth trusted Mark's judgement, even if she felt a pinch insulted.

She folded her arms. "Okay, what am I missing?"

Like an art professor critiquing a student, Mark gestured near the shell, his long fingers creating bursts of movement. "The ocean you painted is too calm." He gestured out across the beach. "The real ocean is constantly in flux. Whether it is caused from a passing boat on the surface, sea creatures, or a school of fish. It teems with life. Just like the symbol on my shorts, you will notice the shell has waves around it. Your ocean is like stagnant water. There should be bubbles and ripples…"

Mark's commentary slowed when he noticed her disappointed expression. It'd taken him a while, but he'd learned to pick up visual cues from human body language. He held her shoulder. "I was being honest, and I know you appreciate that. Otherwise, you have brought the symbol vividly to life."

Elizabeth nodded and packed up her supplies. "Don't worry about my feelings, Mark. I asked for it! What a fantastic eye. I'll touch it up tomorrow after my shift."

Mark didn't want her to struggle. He closed up the easel and slid it under his arm, then took her supply bag over his other shoulder.

"Mark don't, I got it." Elizabeth reached for the bag. He shifted away from her.

"No, I will carry these, so you do not smudge up your artwork." He insisted.

They ambled quietly along the Widow's peak and down to Elizabeth's car.

"So, will you be sleeping in the Foundation pool or the ocean tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"The ocean. I would like to explore."

Elizabeth grinned. "As usual. Please tell me if you find anything unusual. And stay out of trouble of course."

"I will try. But I cannot promise. Trouble tends to find me. You get home safely too. I know you had a long day dealing with the Coast Guard inspections."

Elizabeth's shoulders sagged and she rolled her eyes. "Yep, and the pile of paperwork that magically appeared on my desk this afternoon."

"I thought I saw CW run out of the lab fast today." Mark wondered. "He hovered a while over your desk."

"I knew it. He's a stickler for accurate paperwork. Looks like I'm set for the evening."

They approached her car and Elizabeth got in. "Good night, Mark. Enjoy the exploration."

Mark watched her drive off. "I know I will."

 **~MFA~**

* * *

Mark's recent deep sea explorations were not in vain. He'd spent over a week searching for a conch shell with the perfect likeness of Elizabeth's painting. He'd visited his other favorite place, the Public Library, to research how to prime shells and create jewelry and showpieces. He wanted it to gleam just like the painting. He'd kept the shell hidden in a sealed, waterproof bag in his favorite grotto. The shell was too large for a necklace or bracelet, but Elizabeth loved collecting ocean trinkets. Her shelves exploded with wondrous ones after she'd met Mark.

Elizabeth was unaware, but Mark studied her as much as she did him. He'd learned her habits and gestures, and became attuned to her feelings by the way her soft features changed. Humans often said one thing, but their bodies said another. As their friendship grew, he became less of a specimen. And Elizabeth's kindness and beauty stirred his desires for a life-long mate.

Elizabeth's home was painted in creams and beiges, but at every turn Mark's eyes had caught a pop of bright color - a rug, throw pillow, painting, quilt, and other furnishings. Her ivory shelf of ocean artifacts intrigued him and he told her facts about each of one. Elizabeth no longer had the time to procure more, so Mark constantly delighted her with unique corals, shells, and relics from centuries-old sunken ships.

Eventually, Elizabeth begged her boss, CW Crawford, to allow her install a large display in the Foundation lobby. The Administrator didn't care as long as it was on her dime. The sea-life arrangement she and Mark designed livened up the clinical atmosphere of the harshly lit laboratories and bland offices. Tourists and visitors enjoyed the display.

 **~MFA~**

* * *

That following Friday, with the sun still high, Elizabeth set up her easel on the catwalk. She stared thoughtfully at the painting and then closed her eyes, allowing the gentle breezes and mists of salty water to lull her into a fantasy. She imagined herself diving, unencumbered by clunky breathing apparatuses, wearing a yellow swimsuit that complemented Mark's. She trailed her seashell as it descended, plunging deeper and reaching out for it. The ray of sun never dimmed as it followed the shell's trail. With little thought to scientific studies or experiments, Elizabeth freely explored the wonders of the sea. Schools of fish glided past as she flipped, twirled, and floated like an aquatic ballerina.

The shell was just in her reach. Her breath hitched in reality when a shadow loomed over her sun ray. When the light hit the figure, she saw Mark with a large smile on his face.

They playfully swam around each other and she tentatively laced her fingers through his, massaging the smooth webbings between his thumb and forefinger. He brought her deeper to a flat, white rock blooming with multi-hued corals. He sat her down, then swam a few feet away. Mark scooped up the conch shell. He swam back and gently placed it in her hands in a symbolic gesture and Elizabeth knew in her mind and heart that she belonged to him.

Mark's hands tenderly slid down her shoulders and to her waist. Their bodies entwined. He stroked her hair as it billowed in soft golden puffs. She wanted to remain in his arms under the sea for eternity.

Elizabeth peered into the shining green depths of Mark's eyes and he spoke.

But _not_ the words she desired to hear.

"Elizabeth, you are not breathing, are you okay?"

 **~MFA~**

* * *

Elizabeth's daydream vanished before her eyes and she gasped. Mark steadied her and her face burned crimson from embarrassment. She nearly knocked her easel over. She patted her chest and clutched his arm.

"I'm…I'm fine…I must've been…I think…the salty air, it just choked me up a bit. It's nothing, Mark."

"It looked as though you were holding your breath. I am sorry I scared you. This must be the creative process you told me some artists have. I have intruded on it."

His intrusion was more than welcome. But she didn't say so. "Don't worry. I can't believe I zoned out like that. I was thinking of the ocean and I guess…well I held my breath."

"The ocean can have that effect on people." Mark said. "CW was looking for you, I told him you were probably collecting the sediment samples the Coast Guard requested. I already have them prepared. I had hoped that you were finished with the painting. CW had a meeting to attend and now he is gone for the day."

Elizabeth shook off the last of her daydream. "That's a relief. Mark, I'm sorry you had to lie for me."

"I did not lie. I said _"probably."_ "

Elizabeth grinned slyly. "You're learning very fast, Mark. So, tell me what you think now?" She stood back to reveal her masterpiece.

Mark's gaze brightened and his fingers ghosted along the streams of bubbles and waves Elizabeth had deftly added to the painting. He nodded and smiled. "I think it is just fine. You have captured the swells and bubble torrents well. Where will you hang it?"

"I was thinking in the lounge area, it will give visitors something pretty to stare at, besides the scary giant shark skeleton."

"Oh, right, the one Miller calls, _"Jaws."_ "

"Exactly."

"That's a perfect spot. Perhaps someone may commission you to paint for them."

"You're getting very business savvy. That's the way land dwellers do it. Well, I'd be flattered but I'm not ready to change careers just yet. Perhaps when I retire."

Mark nodded. He looked down and tightened his grip on the sack in his hand. He seemed anxious. Elizabeth noticed and bade him to sit down on a bench nearby.

"Mark, did you have something to tell me? You know I don't bite."

"I know that. Elizabeth, I have a present for you."

Mark did something very human for the first time. He faintly blushed and his fingers trembled when he reached into the sack for his gift. The curiosity in Elizabeth's face turned to amazement, then joy, when Mark placed the luminous seashell in her hands.

"Mark...I...I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous. This is the shell from my painting! Exactly! When did you find this? Where?"

"It took about two weeks, far from here. Toward the Caribbean. It makes me happy that you like it."

Elizabeth clutched the shell to her breast. "No Mark, _I love it_. Sincerely. It's the most wonderful gift I've ever received."

"It is the most wonderful gift I have ever given. As far as I can remember." Mark watched her eyes tear up. She cried from happiness, not grief.

"Elizabeth, I have made a decision about our friendship. I want it to grow. I have pondered over these emotions about you for a long time. There is no other word to express it than " _love_ ". I have love for you, Elizabeth. I hope you can have love for me."

Elizabeth gaped at him, then fell quiet for a full two minutes. Heat rose to her cheeks while contemplating his straightforward confession. Her fantasy turned to reality. She examined the shell at every angle and held it out to catch the sunlight. The effects of the pearlized colors dazzled her like a moonstone. She smiled from ear to ear and Mark's heart jumped. He rubbed his chest at the sudden wave of emotion.

Elizabeth's whole body tingled. She gently placed the shell in the sack alongside her. The "scientist" in her fled and logic took a backseat. It was time for more than a placid _"Thank you, Mark."_

Mark sat up taller as she leaned toward him. Her delicate lips pouted and her eyes closed halfway in a dream-like state. His pulse quickened while she put her arms around his neck and tugged him mere inches from her. His mouth smashed against hers. He attempted to pull away to see if she'd been hurt, but Elizabeth held him tight and he allowed her lips free reign.

The sounds of the sea pounded in his head and a seagull screeched nearby. Elizabeth's kisses were hard and deliberate, as if she feared the moment would vanish. Mark finally closed his eyes and roved his lips in time with hers and Elizabeth slowed her frenzied passion.

"I accept, Mark. I…I have love for you too." She murmured and trailed soft kisses along his jaw.

They both sighed and at that moment he understood why humans derived such pleasure from a kiss.

Mark's body relaxed and he cupped his webbed hands on her face. She brought her mouth back to his and deepened their kiss. Mark wasn't sure how to end it, and he didn't want to. Elizabeth slowly drew her lips away, only to hesitate and place kisses on his face. Mark copied her and they found themselves kissing on the lips over and over. Each time Mark's passion heightened. She eventually lowered her head on his chest, nearly breathless, and glanced up at his face. His mouth curled in a tiny grin and his eyes took on the aquatic glow. Something she'd rarely seen unless he were swimming or highly emotional.

Elizabeth felt no shame or fear in what she'd done. She'd desired their relationship to come to this. Mark nuzzled the top of her hair and rubbed her back.

"What are you thinking now, Elizabeth?"

"I'm thinking...that was the best kiss I've ever had...and we may have to keep this a Top secret for a while, Mark."

"I understand. I will. It is no one's business but ours."

"I can just imagine the look on CW's face."

Mark shifted and he glanced at her earnestly. "He would be thrilled. He asked me today if I will ever tell you my true feelings. He said I should say it when I give you the gift. That was my idea all along."

Elizabeth held her mouth and jumped up. Had her feelings for Mark been so obvious? If CW knew, so did the whole Cetacean crew. They worked with her and Mark in closed quarters for days and weeks at a time. She couldn't help but smile. CW had tossed enough hints about them over the past few months and her denials only weakened. He was a smart man.

Mark stood and put his arm over her shoulder. "Cw said...we have his blessing, and if the NAVY complains he will tell them to…shove it…yes, those were his words. You cannot stop true love."

They stared at the waves in silence for a few moments, Elizabeth rested her head near his shoulder and Mark put his arm across her back.

"Mark, it's time for you to get back to the grotto, you've been out of water too long." Elizabeth said, noting the dryness creeping on his skin.

Mark nodded and jumped on the railing. "Can we meet tonight to take a walk along the shoreline? There is much to talk about."

"Of course we can."

Elizabeth stroked his soft curls. She remembered the first time he came back to her when she cried on the beach. He ambled straight up to her out of the dark waves, wide-eyed and innocent, then with a soft gesture he dampened his finger with her tears.

" _They taste of salt."_

She'd never admitted it, but her heart became his in that moment.

Mark kissed her nose and she watched him dive. He rose up to give her a last gaze. They would have to overcome many dangerous hurdles in the future. But even if he never found his real home, he wouldn't be alone. Elizabeth's heart belonged to the sea, so he was exactly the man she deserved. He'd make sure to be.

 **~ The End ~**


End file.
